


Wind beneath my wings...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Just a normal day at the hub... Words 1100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind beneath my wings...

Title: Wind beneath my wings...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Tosh, mention of Owen & Gwen  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary: Just a normal day at the hub... Words 1100

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N This is for Bettathanbarbie – I hope you like... :D

 

Wind beneath my wings...

 

“ _Gwen_ , with me... _Tosh_ , find that signal again – I need to know what it’s doing... _Owen_ , sort out enough anti-venom for a city block – just in case...” Jack issued orders...calmly, in control, as he slid his arms into his coat that the Welshman held out, sinking briefly into the touch as the heavy fabric was smoothed down over his shoulders – the action familiar and reassuring - and the young man pressed against him to breathe “...be careful, sir...” into his ear...

Jack swung round and dropped a light kiss to the end of Ianto’s cute button nose, “...always...” and they were gone, the Captain’s coat billowing behind him as the roller door closed with a loud clunk.

Ianto’s gaze lingered on the space where Jack had been, before stepping briskly to his workstation to open links to the various databases in case they were needed, slipping his comm. unit into his ear so he could follow the progress of the hunt. His preparations complete, he moved across to Tosh...

Her fingers were flying over her keyboard as she chased the fleeting glimpses of iridescent shimmer on the city’s CCTV network... She glanced at him for a fraction of a second, a minute nod as he side-stepped to Gwen’s workstation and tapped into the camera network alongside Tosh – two sets of eyes were definitely better than one...

“D’you see it, Ianto..? I’ve lost it...” she peered anxiously at her screen...

“No nothi...wait...behind the Post Office... _shit!_ it’s headed towards those students...” He pressed his ear piece... “Jack...sector four, Post Office, headed for student group...”

“Got that... stay on top of it...” Jack was focused...businesslike, brusque almost, as he considered strategies, panting heavily as he ran towards the Lybetthiian Troll’s location – almost impossible to see due to their impressive chameleon abilities, these scaly bipeds were foul-tempered and highly dangerous, the stingers on their numerous arms laden with a potent venom designed to paralyse its prey... The last time they’d encountered one of these was back in the eighties and it’d killed over forty people by the time they’d cornered it...Jack really hoped he wouldn’t have to become live bait again this time...

“Jack..?” Tosh’s soft voice sounded over the comm. “...it looks like it’s headed for the market...plenty of people and lots of other interesting things to attract it...”

“Thanks, Tosh... We need to stop it before it get’s there... Yan..? Any ideas..?”

“If you can get close enough there’s a mutton bone in your left pocket – it likes them – you’ll need to unwrap it first though! Right pocket’s got the portable containment cell in it...thought it might come in handy...”

Ianto could almost _hear_ Jack’s megawatt grin as he absorbed the information and checked through the Welshman’s plan for flaws, finding none as the young man knew full well he wouldn’t...

“Remind me again why I love you...” the voice was gentle, full of fondness...if rather breathless from all the running!

“...because I know _everything_ , sir..?”

“Yea, that’s it...nothing to do with those wonderful Welsh vowels or your ability to look drop-dead gorgeous in a suit or the way you know what I want before _I_ do...”

“The troll, sir...” Ianto chided him lightly.

“Oh, yea! The troll...” More panting and sounds of some energetic scaling of barriers followed...

“ _Gwen_...cut off its escape route – shoot if you have to – don’t let it get past you..!” The rustling noise of tinfoil was music to ianto’s ears – a leg of mutton for the alien was so much more preferable than sharing any part of his Captain..! “Right, here we go...”

There was a whoop of jubilation as the ploy worked and the troll was suspended in the containment beam that made for a very useful short-term portable cell... “Ok, kids, we’re on our way home...good work everyone...”

Tosh and Ianto grinned at each other before Tosh set to work to find a suitable rift window that they could utilise to get the troll off the planet whilst Ianto went to prepare fresh sleeping quarters for their new guest... that done, he headed to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of Jack’s favourite blend and load a large plate with a selection of ‘returning hero’ sticky buns... Humming contentedly, Ianto reflected on how much he loved his job...and his Captain...

By the time the coffee was ready, the SUV was just pulling into the underground car park. Moving swiftly downstairs to meet them, Ianto took charge of their new visitor, showing it into a cell with fresh straw, a suitable meal and drinking water. That particular task competed, he hurried back up into the main hub to pour the coffee...

Dishing the mugs out to the rest of the team, he headed up to Jack’s office with his and Jack’s drinks and their cakes. Placing the tray on the desk, he moved to help his Captain out of his coat, hanging it up carefully, before inspecting his boss for any signs of damage...visibly relieved when he found nothing.

Sinking into his chair, Jack drew the Welshman into the space between his knees and rested his head against Ianto’s chest, revelling in the warmth as the young man’s arms wrapped around him and pressed him closer to the reassuring and steady thump thump of his heart. Jack relaxed in his lover’s embrace, feeling all remnants of tension draining out of him as he was cocooned in the warm circle of Ianto’s love...

They remained motionless and silent for long comfortable minutes before the Welshman tipped his Captain’s chin up to bring their mouths together...tenderly, lips soft and responsive as they kissed sweetly... “My big brave hero...” Ianto whispered as they parted gently, lips just millimetres apart...

“Nah, I’m just the front man...the emblem on the bonnet... _you’re_ the power behind the throne... _you_ keep us all safe, organised and cared for...” He paused to gaze deeply into the young man’s beautiful blue eyes, love blazing out of his own, “...I only get to fly because you are the wind beneath my wings...” as he captured Ianto’s lips once more and they lost themselves in each other...heroes, each in their own way...

End

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq0llrCYtCQ> I’d love to hear John sing this...

 

 

  



End file.
